The third Hitachiin
by Miku216
Summary: Its a surprise. RATED M FOR NUDITY SEXUAL CONTENT AND STRONG LANGUAGE
1. thinking of her

THE THIRD HITACHIIN

Warning: Sexual content, TWINCEST, and much more.

Disclaimer: UNFORTUNATELY I NO I DO NOT OWN the Host club :(

"Hikaru?" Kaoru asked opening the sliding glass door that led to the twins balcony.

"Yes?" Hikaru answered from outside the door.

"What are you doing, its two in the morning." Kaoru asked stepping out onto the porch. It was beautiful out. The stars glowed bright agents the night sky, and you could vaguely see the lights of Tokyo sparkling in the dissidents.

"I need a vacation." Hikaru sighed plopping down in a patio chair.

"Me to." Kaoru smiled siting in his brothers lap.

"I want to take the host club with me though." Hikaru added.

"Okay." Kaoru laughed snuggling into his brother. "Where do you suppose we bring them?"

"America." Hikaru wispered thoughtfully looking up at the stars.

"Can Haruhi speak English?" Kaoru asked suddenly.

"We could translate for her." Hikaru suggested. Then he looked down at his brother.

"Do you know why i want to bring the Host Club to America?" Hikaru asked looking down at his brother.

"Yes. I do." Kaoru smiled.

"We need to get Haruhi a passport." Hikaru sighed.

"I know." Kaoru answered. There was silence.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru whispered.

"I know, I miss her to." Hikaru sighed. Then he bent down and kissed his brother tenderly on the lips.

"Lets go back to bed," He laughed.

"Lets, we have school tomorrow." Kaoru added standing. On their way inside, they passed a picture. A picture of three redhead kids. Three beautiful redhead kids. The one in the middle, a little older then the other two. A girl.


	2. doggy bags and kidnapers

"America? What makes you want to go to America?" Tamaki chuckled as evil grins made there way upon the twins faces.

"We have our resons." Hikaru explaineed. Kaoru glanced at his brother.

"Besides, Haruhi needs to see something besides the bright lights of Tokyo." Kaoru smiled as he collapsed onto one of the 3rd music room's couches.

"But America?" Tamaki whimpered thinking a specific person. Then realization flashed across his face.

"You cant possibly _miss _her." He glared at the brothers. "she took advantage of you, lied to you, turned you against your family... And friends. And yet you still miss her."

"She's family." Hikaru and Kaoru added simultaneously. Tamaki rolled his eyes.

"You dont have to take us with you." He wined.

"Yes," Hikaru

"we do." Kaoru, grin widening.

"You two give me the creeps." Tamaki sighed rolling his eyes and turning to kyoya about getting Haruhi a passport.

"So does this mean I win?" Kaoru asked looking up at his all to understanding brother.

"this time." Hikaru smiled deviously. Kaoru smiled and pushed his brother to the other side of the room.

"B-but I've never been on a plane before!" Haruhi complained as the twins joyously pushed her toward the privet plane.

"We'll give you fancy tuna." The red heads said in unison.

"I-I... well.... dose my dad know were we'r going?" Hikaru stoped in his traks causeing a trane wrek of hosts.

"Oops!" The twins laughed standing up.

"Oh god, I'm being kidnapped by rich people." Haruhi sighed getting up to her feet, and walked in the opposite direction.

"Your not getting away that easily." The boys grinned pooling her back and (again) pushing her to the plane. Kyoya looked down at his note book and grinned.

"This would make an amazing sitcom." He thought aloud. Tamaki looked over curiously.

"What?" Kyoya asked slightly smiling.

"Oh nothing." Tamaki chuckled speeding up to Haruhi and the twins.

"I wander if Haruhi's the type that barfs on planes." Hikaru whispered to his brother. Kaorus mind drifted to the possible Future.

"We'd better get some doggy bags." He whispered his eyes widening at the image of Haruhi throwing up on Tamaki.

"Thats what I was thinking, HAY KYOYA!"  
"Way ahead of you, Hikaru!" Kyoya yelled back. The twins sighed and proceeded to Gide their she friend up the ramp.

"I'd better get some tuna out of this." Haruhi groaned.

The plane started to roll, then started shifting up, then it was in the air and the twins prediction came true. Half digested tuna sparred all over Tamaki as the plane jerked into the air.

"Maybe we should have-" Hikaru started.

"Waited to give her the tuna." Kaoru finished.


	3. OOOO FUN GAMES!

It was night, and the entire Host club was asleep. Kaoru's head balanced perfectly on Hikaru's shoulder, Hikaru resting his head on his brothers. Tamaki and Haruhi were fast asleep holding hands. Kyoya had fallen asleep writing and now had his head in his lap using his note book as a pillow. And Hunni was curled up like a small cat in Mori's lap.

Kaoru's eyes fluttered open, and for a moment he forgot where he was. But the sweet aroma of his brother filled his nose and he snuggled comfortably into Hikaru's neck. Hikaru moaned in his sleep. Kaoru giggled; it wasn't hard to give Hikaru a boner. You could breath on his neck, lick up his arm, whisper sexy comments, rub his belly, tickle him, or if all else failed twincest would work like a charm.

An evil smile made its way upon Kaoru's face. _I wander how far I could push him while he's asleep…_Kaoru thought. His smile grew at the thought of it.

"Hika-chun that outfit doesn't suet you. In fact you're much more appealing naked." Kaoru whispered in his sleeping brother's ear. Hikaru moaned again. Kaoru smirked triumphantly. In his head he could hear himself laughing that evil laugh you hear on T.V. MWHAHAHAHAHA!

Kaoru slid his hand down Hikaru's leg gently rubbing his thigh in an up and down movement. Hikaru whimpered. Kaoru, now grinning from ear to ear, moved his hand up Hikaru's shirt and brushed his fingers across his chest and down to his abdomen.

"Do you like that?" He asked quietly. Hikaru moaned in response.

"AWW! Your awake?" Kaoru groaned sadly. Hikaru chuckled.

"I've been awake." He laughed. Kaoru frowned.

"Dam it! I was trying to pleasure you in your sleep." Kaoru whined.

"I know, and your doing a killer job at it to." Hikaru commented moving his hand to the back of Kaoru's neck. Kaoru shivered.

"I love you Nii-can." Kaoru whispered.

"I love you to." Hikaru chuckled.

"WOW! What's going on over there?" Tamaki laughed surprised. Kaoru blushed and pooled away quickly.

"HAY! MILORD! You scared him away." Hikaru complained pouting. Tamaki laughed.

"Sorry." He chuckled. Kaoru opened the window and looked out to the sea, and smiled. "We're here." He grinned as the Lady Liberty appeared over the horizon.


End file.
